The Bob McSmith (Wabuu) Song!
by JonCartoon2000
Summary: Wabuu: I Have Nothing To Say About This, But It's Just One Of Those Days Where Bert Has A Crazy Monday Morning With Me Around. Based On An Animaniacs Song.


{It Was A Crazy Monday Morning, And Everything Was Going Well. These Cars Are All Going, So Are The Motorcycles. Ord Is Trying Hard To Play The Flute, But He Accidentally Hit It And Zak And Wheezie, Cause You Know Two Heads Are Better Than One. Now, They Start Beating Up Each Other. Cassie Ignores The Fight. Jon Arbuckle And Liz Are All Playing The Drums With Their Hands. Ord Comes Back, Playing The Flute, Until Zak Beats Him Up Again.}

{Bert Was Sleeping On His Bed, Until He Heard A Sound Of A Car Screeching And Honking.}

Bert: One Monday Morning, I Got Up Late,

And There Was Bob McSmith Opening My Gate. {Bert Looks Outside His Window, And Bob McSmith Is There.}

The Train Tried To Stop It But He Had No Luck,

Bob McSmith Had Aimed At It By Using His Puck!

I Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu! {Bert Opens The Door, And Bob Is There, With Leap And Lily.}

Bob (Along With Leap And Lily): Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu. {Bert Closes The Door And Hides Behind His Desk}

Bert: I Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu!

{Bob Appears From Behind Bert's Desk, Along WIth Leap And Lily}

Bob (Along WIth Leap And Lily): Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

Bert: My Office Was Run By Martin McRichardson,

I Came Downstairs, Now Look What Happened Then!

Bob McSmith Was Eating Every Breakfast As A Burglar,

He Even Made Me Eat An Unguarded Hamburger!

I Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu!

Bob (Along With Leap And Lily): Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

Bert: McSmith Makes Me Do Things I Can't Do!

Bob (Along With Leap And Lily): Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

{Bert Runs Outside To Get A Head But Uses The PBS P-Head Instead. Liz Wilson Is Still Playing The Drums.}

Bert: I Ran Outside To Get A Head, But I'm Telling You, Ernie, Bob McSmith Has Been Fed!

{Bert Comes Back To The Studio}

Cause When I Returned, Much To My Disgrace,

Bob McSmith Had Martin In A Mad Embrace!

Martin: I Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu!

Bob McSmith: Well, I'll Have To Fill That Out For You.

Lily: I Didn't Know That Flower Was For You!

Bert: I Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu!

{Bert Runs Out Of The Studio Again}

Liz Wilson: Yahoo, This Is Fun, Jon!

Jon Arbuckle: Ah, Play That Flute, Ord, My Man!

{Bert Runs Away, So Does Martin. Bob McSmith, Along WIth Leap And Lily, All Run After Them. Yoshi Is Juggling Some Eggs As If He Was A Circus Actor. Garfield Is Just Sitting On His Studio Chair. A Tree Hits Yoshi, Or Maybe A Tree Stump, Or Perhaps An Apple Tree. Mr. Warner Blows His Whistle And Runs With Garfield. Meanwhile, Bert Is Still Running From Martin, Who's Running From Bob McSmith, Leap, And Lily. Bert Climbs Upstairs To The Window. Wakko Is Running After Yakko. Skeeter Is Floating On Balloons, Along With Baby Kermit. Ord Still Plays This Flute Up There On The Porch. Bert Climbs Out Of The Window And Goes To The Park.

Bert: I Went To The Freezer To Get Some Ice Cream,

Bob McSmith's Goin' To Dump Me With All This Green!

The Entire Park Has Been Laid To Waste, {Bert Sees Bob, Leap, And Lily All Playing On That Park.}

And They Feed All The Pigeons With All This Toothpaste!

I Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu! {Bert Runs Out Of The Park.}

Bob (Along With Leap And Lily, Who Are Sitting Down On This Bench, Pretending To Be Monkeys): Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

{Bert Runs Back To The Park Again.

Bert: He's A Crazy Kiddo, I'm Telling You!

Bob (Along With Leap And Lily Who Play In That Park Again): Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

Bert: Then By Time I Was Getting Fed,

By Lyman The Mysterious Man In My Head,

I Asked Them To Leave But He Stayed In Town,

Bob Pushed Me On The Slide, And Woo! I Went Down!

{Bert Slides On The Slide And It Looks Like He Ain't Having So Much Fun On The Slide.}

I Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu!

{Cut To Bob, Leap, And Lily On The Road}

Bob (Along With Leap And Lily) Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

Bert: Call The Oatmeal! I'm Finding My Shoes!

Bob (Along With Leap And Lily) Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

Bert: AAAAAAAHHH!

{Cut To Jon And Liz Playing The Drums Again}

Liz: This Is So Much Fun, Jon!

{Ord Plays The Flute But Accidentally Hits Zak With It Again. They Beat Each Other Up, But Cassie Ignores Them. Now They Fall Off, Landing On Bert's Head. Garfield And Grumpy Cat Are Walking. Garfield Is Pleased, But Grumpy Cat Is Displeased. Bert Stops To See An Apple Tree. Skeeter Is Still Floating With Baby Kermit. Bob With Leap And Lily All Dance With Hawaiian Outfits On. Yoshi Dances Too. Kirby Uses A 100 Foot Anvil To Squash Yoshi. Bert Gets His Foot Stuck In The Dragons And Ord Pops Out, Getting Dizzy. Bert Gets Angry, And Catches Bob With Leap And Lily, And Now They Run Off. Back To Ord Who's Sitting Down, Getting Punished, Cassie, Still Shy, Zak And Wheezie, Sitting On The Obstacle In Winter, And Bert, Stuck In The Snow.}

Bert: Well, I'm Stuck In The Snow, And I'm Telling You Sure,

Tomorrow, I'll Throw Bob McSmith On The Floor!

And If He Doesn't Leave, I'm Inviting You,

To See This Guy, Bob McSmith As Wabuu! {As Bert Points At Bob McSmith, Along With Leap And Lily}

I Just Don't Know Why Bob McSmith As Wabuu.

Bob (Along With Leap And Lily): Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

Bert: Now I'm Stuck In Glue...Oh Pooh...{He's Stuck In Glue, All Right.}

Bob (Along With Leap And Lily): Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

{Bert Packs His Bags And Runs Out, Looking For His Taxi.}

Bert: Watch Out For Bob McSmith, I'm Telling You!

Jon Arbuckle And Liz Wilson: Don't Know Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu.

Bob (Along With Leap, Lily, Tad, Jon, And Liz): He's Not Bob McSmith, I Just Have No Clue, That Is Why Bob McSmith's Name Is Wabuu!


End file.
